Cerita Horror ala Akatsuki
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Baca saja '-'


**Cerita Horor ala Akatsuki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Chiku Chiku Dei**

**.**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Horror(?), Humor**

**Cast : Akatsuki**

**.**

**AU, OOC**

* * *

**Tempat Duduk**

Siang itu, Tobi dan Deidara sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Mereka mendatangi sebuah tempat duduk yang hanya muat untuk satu orang saja. Deidara pun ingin duduk, tapi dicegah oleh Tobi. Tobi ini mempunyai indera keenam alias Indigo.

" Tunggu, Senpai! Jangan duduk disana!" ucap Tobi mencegah Deidara

"Kenapa, un? Lu lihat ada hantu disini, un?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah yang sedikit ketakutan namun masih terlihat tampan *-*

Tobi pun menghampiri Deidara kemudian dia duduk di tempat duduk tadi

"Loh? Lu tadi ngelarang gue duduk disini, tapi kenapa lu malah duduk, un?"

"Soalnya Senpai …" Tobi mengangkat tangannya di pipi dan berbicara dengan nada pelan.

"Kenapa, un?" Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tobi.

"… Tobi mau duduk disini. Hehehe."

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Deidara.

"SIALAN! DASAR KOUHAI KAMPRET, UN!"

"S-sen-"

"KATSU!"

Dan terdengarlah bunyi ledakan disertai asap mengepul dari tempat kejadian.

.

.

.

.

.

**Taksi**

Malam itu, Itachi, Kisame, dan Hidan pulang naik taksi yang depannya bertuliskan '2 orang: Rp. 45.000'. Lebih tepatnya, Itachi dan Kisame yang naik karena si Hidan yang jadi supirnya. Taksi itu pun berhenti di depan gang sempit dan gelap. KisaIta pun turun dan membayar ongkos.

"Nih, uangnya. Makasih ya, Dan," ucap Itachi sambil memberi uang ke muka Hidan.

"Yoi- eh? Ini uangnya kebanyakan," ucap Hidan sambil menyerahkan uang Rp. 15.000 sisa dari uang yang dianggapnya kebanyakan.

"Loh? Kan itu udah pas. Apa ongkosnya turun, ye?" tanya Kisame sambil menggaruk mukanya yang ditumbuhi jerawat.

"Yeehh… kan yang naik ada tiga orang."

"Ti-tiga? Ta-tapi kan …" ucap Kisame gemetaran sambil memandang Itachi dan yang dipandangi juga sama. Gemetaran.

"… Penumpangnya cuma kita berdua," ucap Itachi melanjutkan omongan Kisame.

Hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

"Bah! Lu berdua bego atau gimana, sih? Kan gue juga naik ni taksi. Jadi, sisanya itu ongkos punya gue."

"Heh?" KisaIta sweatdrop seketika.

"Yaudah. Gue pergi dulu. Lain kali jangan lupa, ya. Entar kelebihan lagi uangnya," Hidan pun pergi meninggalkan KisaIta yang masih sweatdrop.

"Gagal paham tuh anak," ucap Kisame.

"Mana ngitungnya salah lagi," tambah Itachi.

Dan KisaIta pun pulang dengan perasaan senang campur bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

**Warnet**

Sore itu, Sasori sedang pergi ke warnet untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Dia pun masuk dan bertanya kepada penjaga warnet beserta anjingnya (?)

"Mas, ada yang kosong, gak?" tanya Sasori SKSD.

"Ada, nih," ucap si penjaga dengan nametag 'Kiba' itu.

"Nomor berapa?"

"Nomor 13. Tapi sebaiknya Mas tunggu bilik yang lain aja, deh."

"Lah, itu kan ada yang kosong, kenapa saya harus nunggu yang lain? Udah, saya pakai yang itu aja, Mas. Ntar keburu malam."

"Duh, dibilangin kok ngeyel, sih? Udah, tunggu yang lain aja. Kalau gak ..." penjaga itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasori dan dibalas deathglare oleh yang didekati. Merasa tatapan Sasori berubah, penjaga itu pun menjauh, "… Mas bakalan nyesel, loh. Udah banyak yang jadi korban, Mas," lanjutnya.

"Ko-korban? Memangnya ada apa sama bilik nomor 13?" tanya Sasori sedikit ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya, saya ingin ngasih tahu ke orang-orang yang mau main disini supaya gak masuk ke bilik nomor 13. Tapi saya takut sama Bos saya, Mas. Tapi saya juga gak tega lihat orang-orang itu menderita. Mereka selalu keluar dengan wajah yang pucat dan tangannya pada merah-merah."

"K-kok bi-bisa, Mas?" tanya Sasori lagi yang sekarang ketakutan.

"Soalnya …" penjaga itu memelankan suaranya.

"Kenapa, Mas?" tanya Sasori yang tanpa sadar malah mendekat ke arah si penjaga. Merasa tuannya dalam bahaya, anjing putih dengan nametag 'Akamaru' itu pun menggonggong sehingga membuat Sasori sadar dan kemudian menjauh.

"… soalnya, komputer disana sebenarnya udah rusak, Mas. Jaringannya juga lemot banget. Mangkannya itu, mereka mukanya pada pucat ada juga yang merah padam karena marah, terus mukul-mukul tembok deh, mangkannya tangannya pada merah-merah."

"Yaelah, kirain apaan." -_-

.

.

.

.

.

**Memanggil Hantu**

Malam itu, Kakuzu dan Konan sedang sendirian (?) di markas. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain sedang pergi berlibur dan mereka berdua ditinggal karena bangun kesiangan.

"Duh, bosen nih, Kuz. Ngapain gitu, kek," ucap Konan lesu.

"Hmm … Aha! Manggil hantu aja, yok!" ucap Kakuzu semangat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ma-ma-mang-gil ha-hant-tu?" tanya Konan gagah, eh, gagap.

"Iye. Napa? Lu takut?" jawab sekaligus tanya Kakuzu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya enggak lah. Sama lu aja gue kagak takut."

"Lu kira gue hantu, hah?"

"Tuh, kan. Kepedean."

"Kampret lu! Yaudah, manggil hantu aja kalau gitu."

"Terserah lu."

Mereka pun mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memanggil hantu. Mereka meletakkan cermin, 200 lilin (sebenarnya ini 50 lilin yang dipotong kecil-kecil), dan 200 pecahan piring untuk tempat menaruh lilin di atas kardus bekas. Tak lupa seember air-yang entah gunanya untuk apa-di samping kardus tadi. Dan mereka pun memulai ritualnya dan mulai merasakan keanehan.

"Kok kayak 'Hyaku Monogatari'?" tanya Konan sambil menatap Kakuzu dalam.

"Jelas beda, lah. Ini kagak pakai cerita-ceritaan, dan juga ... ini lebih berbahaya dari itu. Tapi tenang, selama ada gue, semuanya aman-aman aja. Gue kan tahu tentang permainan ini. Yang penting, jangan sampai lilin yang lu pegang jatuh. Kalau sampai jatuh … bisa fatal akibatnya, Nan," ucap Kakuzu dengan nada dan tatapan horror.

"Me-mangnya kalau jatuh kenapa?" tanya Konan yang ketakutan karena penjelasan dan juga, ekhem, tatapan Kakuzu.

"Udah, lu pegang aja. Kita lanjutin nih permainan."

Beberapa saat kemudian …

Terlihat Konan sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat panas (?). Mukanya juga sudah pucat karena ketakutan. Ingin sekali rasanya menghentikan permainan ini. Sementara tangannya gemetaran hingga membuat lilin di atasnya-lebih tepatnya apinya-bergoyang-goyang. Melihat hal ini, Kakuzu pun menegur Konan.

"Yang bener pegangnya, Nan. Kalau sampai jatuh, nanti nih markas bisa kebakar."

"K-kan gue ta-takut, Kuz- eh? Kebakar? Maksud lu apaan?"

"Kan markas kita alasnya dari koran, kalau sampai lilin yang lu pegang jatuh, nanti nih markas bisa kebakar," ucap Kakuzu sambil memegang jidatnya.

Wajah Konan pun merah padam.

"Ternyata cuma gara-gara itu! kenapa kagak bilang dari tadi, KAKUZU?!" teriak Konan sambil membanting piring yang dipegangnya ke lantai markas dan langsung membuat koran-koran yang menjadi alas markas tersebut terbakar.

"Woh!" Kakuzu kaget dan terhuyung ke samping. Akibatnya, dia pun menyenggol kardus dan membuat semua lilin diatasnya terjatuh menyusul lilin milik Konan tadi.

"KEBAKARAN!"

"KYAAA~"

Dan malam yang membosankan itu sekarang dipenuhi oleh teriakan dari Kakuzu dan Konan yang meminta tolong. Sementara itu, api mulai membesar dan membakar sepertiga markas. Lalu, apa gunanya air di ember tadi?

.

.

.

.

.

**Cermin**

Siang itu, Pein sedang berdandan. Biasalah, mau kencan sama si Manusia Kertas aka Konan.

"Wah, wah! Ternyata gua ganteng juga, ya. Pantes, (cuma)Konan aja (yang)mau sama gue. Bwahahaha!" ucap Pein kepedesan, eh, kepedean.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah sebatang pohon Venus.

"Aaa! Ada hantu! Wajahnya buruk rupa!" teriak Zetsu ala pohon minta ditebang.

"Ma-mana-mana? Mana hantunya, Su?" ucap Pein kelabakan sambil mengahampiri Zetsu.

"Itu .., ada di cermin- eh? kok kagak ada?" ucap Zetsu sambil kebingungan.

"Lu salah liat kali," Pein sweatdrop.

"Tapi … tadi ada, kok," Zetsu tetap bersikeras.

"Salah liat kali, woy! Udah, lu pergi sana. Gue mau dandan lagi."

Pein pun kembali bercermin sambil mengamati cermin. Untuk jaga-jaga bila yag dikatakan Zetsu itu benar.

"Gyaa! Itu hantunya! Gyaa!"

Pein menghela napas.

"Gak ada hantu kok, Su," ucap Pein sambil mengamati cermin dan berdandan lagi sebentar, "Yang ada cuma pantulan wajah gue," lanjutnya.

"Iya! Itu hantunya," ucap Zetsu memelas sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Oooh ... APA? SIALAN LU, ZETSU!"

"GYAAHHH!"

Dan akhirnya, Pein terlambat untuk kencan dengan Konan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Gaje? Ya, terimakasih, un. Chiku lagi gak ada ide alias buntu :v Maaf ya, kalau garing atau kurang seram, un /'o\\\\)


End file.
